


Hot Girl Bummer-Flash Style

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breaking The 4th Wall, Gen, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: I am being serious with what I have here. Get over it!
Kudos: 2





	Hot Girl Bummer-Flash Style

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you WA! I may or may not be drunk...

Fuck you and you and you  
I hate your friends and they hate me too.  
Fuck you and you and you  
This the hot girl bummer anthem  
Turn it up and throw a tantrum

Barry was singing at the top of his lungs.

Fuck you, and you, and you  
I hate your friends and they hate me too  
I'm through, I'm through, I'm through  
This that hot girl bummer anthem  
Turn it up and throw a tantrum  
Fuck you, and you, and you  
I hate your friends and they hate me too  
Fuck you, and you, and you  
This that hot girl bummer anthem  
Turn it up and throw a tantrum

This that college dropout music  
Every day leg day, she be too thick  
And my friends are all annoying  
But we go dumb, yeah, we go stupid  
This that college dropout music  
Every day leg day, she be too thick  
And my friends are all annoying  
But we go dumb, yeah, we go stupid  
We go stupid, we go stupid, we go—

"Grant! What are you doing?! Don't you realize we have a show to make? You can't be singing that on national TV!"

But he just kept singing even louder...  
And you want me to change? Fuck you!!!

"For all of yall at home, all yall directors and writers at the 'CW' who made this show suck a dick, and the West-Allen fans, this song goes out to all of you." Grant said straight into the camera.

"Woah, what's going on here? We can hear you from outside Grant." Danielle said as she and Carlos walked in the room with the film crews.  
"I for one am all for it. A Youtube channel called 'ReactOutLoud' had me right from the very beginning about being a SnowBarry shipper. Grant, I got your back on this one!" Tom said as he jumped into the song as well after coming out of nowhere.  
"Count me in!" Carlos said before they started singing and pulling his phone out to record everything. "I didn't like what the writers had done in season 4 and beyond anyways! Come on Danielle. SnowBarry fans worldwide, let's all start singing!!"  
"3-2-1!"

**Fuck you, and you, and you**   
**I hate your friends and they hate me too**   
**I'm through, I'm through, I'm through**   
**This that hot girl bummer anthem**   
**Turn it up and throw a tantrum**   
**Fuck you, and you, and you**   
**I hate your friends and they hate me too**   
**Fuck you, and you, and you**   
**This that hot girl bummer anthem**   
**Turn it up and throw a tantrum**

……..…../´¯/)………… (\¯`\  
…………/….//……….. …\\\….\  
………../….//………… ….\\\….\  
…../´¯/…./´¯\………../¯ `\….\¯`\  
.././…/…./…./.|_……_| .\….\….\…\\.\\..  
(.(….(….(…./.)..)..(..(. \….)….)….)… )  
.\…………….\/…/….\\. ..\/……………./  
..\…………….. /……..\……………..…/  
….\…………..(…………)……………./


End file.
